Relieving Some Tension
by KlaineInsane
Summary: Blaine has been gone for several day's and Kurt doesn't see the harm in relieving some of his tension from between his legs. Cue Blaine walking in on Kurt masturbating and eats him out before fucking him senseless, giving him a punishment after. BP!Kurt and Rockstar!Blaine dk!Klaine with some D/s. RATED M. (one shot)


Hey guys. I just made this little one shot because I'm starting to get into BP because you know.. It's so _hot._ Haha. I hope you enjoy it! Please don't for get to favorite, review and follow! Thank you. (_Yes I know I haven't updated You're Perfect to me in like... ever! But I promise you it's not abandon. I just have some writer's block for that story. Anyways! Enjoy!_) -Shelby

* * *

Kurt let his fingers run through the smooth folds of his pink, puffy pussy. He and Blaine haven't seen each other in days and he just needs to relieve a little tension. But that's what happens when you marry a world renowned rock star. Being apart from each other for a few days was a normal thing that happened frequently. So this ritual was relatively normal, to Kurt at least.

Kurt moaned out breathlessly at the thought of his husband. The way Blaine loved to eat him out. His

tongue going deeper and deeper inside of him as if he was trying to taste something he hasn't already tasted before. Sure, during every time Kurt was done riding his

fingers out of his own orgasm he would just lay in bed and cry. He knew the price of marrying someone who was well known for their talents.

He moaned out again, his thumb pressing over his clit softly. "Daddy." He breathed, all of his last thoughts disappearing from his head.

All of the sudden Kurt heard the bedroom door open before looking at the door way.

"Kurt, baby, I'm ho- Oh." Blaine stopped at the door way, looking at his husband as he's fingering his folds. "_Oh._"

"Daddy." Kurt breathed out again, whimpering as he pressed harder down on his clit, watching Blaine.

"Fuck, baby boy." Blaine quickly tore off his own clothes before climbing onto the bed and bats his husbands hand away as he settled between the panting mans legs.

Kurt whined loudly. "Daddy. Daddy.. Need your mouth."

"Hush, my sweet boy. I was getting to that." Blaine smirk up at Kurt before bowing his head down to his husbands pussy and licks at the glistening folds teasingly.

Kurt let out a breathless moan. He really missed his husbands tongue. He missed his husband in general. "You tease your baby doll, Daddy."

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was always so needy for him. Especially after long days without seeing each other. He missed the taste of Kurt's juices. He let his tongue flick at his lovers throbbing clit which in result had Kurt withering.

"Shit.. You know what that does to me, Daddy." Kurt purred out his moan, his fingers twisting with the sheets of the bed. "God, yes."

Blaine hummed, his tongue sliding up and down his husbands folds, kitten licking softly before letting one of his fingers slide easily in to Kurt's already lubricated hole.

Kurt gasped, arching his back slightly off the bed before whimpering in pleasure. "Daddy. Daddy need you inside me. Need you."

Blaine smiles before nodding, crawling up before lining himself up with his husbands dripping hole and slides in with a breathless moan. "Fuck. You're still so tight, baby." He breathed out."So tight for your Daddy."

"Always. Always tight for my Daddy." Kurt let his fingers travel up and down Blaine's back, whining. "Please move. Please."

Blaine started to move slowly inside his lover's cunt, his pants growing a bit louder. "Such a slut for Daddy's cock huh, baby?"

Kurt whimpered in response. "Yes. I'm Daddy's little cockslut. Baby can't get enough of it."

"That's right baby. You're Daddy's cockslut." Blaine responded with a smirk. "Now tell me something, Tesoro mio.. Why were you touching yourself when Daddy didn't give you permission to?"

Kurt sputtered. "Daddy.. I.. You were gone for so long..I.."

"You know what happens when Daddy doesn't give you permission to touch yourself, baby."

"I know.." Kurt muttered in a small voice before moaning a bit louder as he feels his husband speeding up his pace. "Faster, Daddy. Faster."

Blaine nodded, moving faster as he pounded Kurt's pussy in, growling as he felt himself grow closer with each thrust he made.

"Daddy.. Daddy so close." Kurt mewled out, panting.

Blaine shook his head. "No, Kurt. You can't come until I say you can, baby." He loved seeing his husband whine, wanting to come more then ever. That always gave Blaine chills down his back. That he was in control of everything. And I mean everything.

Kurt let his fingernails dig into Blaine's back as he tried to keep himself from coming. He obeyed Blaine until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Daddy.. Daddy I.." Kurt practically cried out, tears sputtering from his eyes.

Blaine nodded. "Shhh, bambino. You may release for your Daddy now. It's okay." He purred.

That did it for Kurt. He cried out in pleasure as he let his juices release from inside of him, his hips stirring like crazy, the word Daddy escaping his lips as he did.

Blaine watched Kurt's face, the pleasured look on his face. "Fuck, baby. You're so hot." He grunted before releasing his hot seed inside of his husband. "Kurt."

"Fill up your baby, Daddy. That's it. Mmm.." Kurt purred out softly and smiled.

Blaine leaned his head again this husband's shoulder, catching his breath. "Missed you." He breathed out.

"Missed you more."

Blaine pulled out of his husband with a soft whine before sitting up and patted his lap. "Alright baby, lay across Daddy's lap for your punishment."

"Yes, Daddy." Kurt obeyed, crawling over to Blaine and lays neatly across his lap.

"Good boy, tesoro mio." Blaine set his hand on the swell of Kurt's ass, rubbing softly.

Kurt melted into the praise, like he always does. Getting a little nervous as his husband dragged out the time.

"A-Aren't you going to punish me, Daddy?" He questioned.

"Of course I am, I was just teasing a bit." Blaine smiled. "Now tell me, what did you do to deserve this punishment, baby?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I.. I touched myself without Daddy's permission."

Blaine nodded in response. "Good boy. Now what is the safe word if it gets too much?"

"McQueen, Daddy. The safe word is McQueen."

"Good, now are you ready for your punishment?"

Kurt just simply nodded, breathing out slowly.

Blaine brought his hand up before letting it smack down onto Kurt's ass, the loud noise of it ricocheting off the walls.

Kurt gasped, bouncing slightly as the sting creeped over his ass cheek.

"Count for me, baby. I'm going to give you twenty of them."

"One.." Kurt said shakily, leaning his forehead onto his husband's thigh.

"Good boy." Blaine praised him, letting his hand smack down onto Kurt's ass two more times before rubbing the heated skin.

Kurt gasped again, feeling as swat hurt more. "Two, three.." He sighed in relief as he felt Blaine rub the already soaring pink flesh.

"Will this happen again, bambino?" Blaine questioned, slapping Kurt's ass again, more rougher this time.

Kurt just whimpered in response, squirming in Blaine's lap.

Blaine growled, hitting Kurt's ass cheek again. "Obey your Daddy and answer him."

"No, Daddy. No! I promise!" Kurt cried out, his ass starting feel the pain now. "I promise!"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "You also forgot to count, Kurt. When did you become such a naughty boy?" He said, his hand once again meeting Kurt's ass with a loud smack.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. _Ow._ I'm sorry! _Ow, ow._ Baby doesn't mean to be naughty for his Daddy! _Ow!_ Please stop please." Kurt pleaded, not really wanting Blaine to stop but felt the need to say it.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt's ass as he continued to slap it roughly with his open hand, the color of it turning into a dark red. "Such a pretty red ass, baby. It's blushing for your Daddy."

"_Ow_, Daddy. It always blushes for you. _Ow!_ Always."

Kurt continued with his pleads and whines before Blaine finally stopped, satisfied with the coloring of Kurt's ass and rubs it.

"You did it, baby. You made it through your punishment." Blaine praised. "Such a good boy for Daddy. Now come here and give him a kiss, he missed his baby boy's lips."

Kurt melted into the praise before sitting up and presses a small kiss to Blaine's mouth. "Mmm.."

Blaine smiled against his lips before pulling away and whispers. "Good boy."

"Thank you for my punishment, Daddy." Kurt whispered back, smiling shyly, nuzzling his husband's cheek.

Blaine let his hand caress the back of Kurt's head and smiled. "You're welcome, my husband."

_"Missed you." _

_"Missed you more."_


End file.
